


Wonder

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Triple POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night under the stars. A snippet of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone fic but follows the life of my 2014 Big Bang "Unscripted Lullaby"

I lie in our tent, staring at the stars through the netted windows... and just _wonder_. How different would my life have been if Ray had not loved me? How different would my life have been if we not had Chloe?

This may not be the great outdoors that I'm used to. But with the wind blowing through the leaves of our 100 year old tree, the tire swing bumping gently against the trunk, I couldn't be more at home. Here in the outskirts of Chicago, nestled in a corner nook of our back yard, I have the two most important people in the world sleeping under the stars with me.

Belle barks and I hear Dief, chasing rabbits I’m sure, howl in the distance. Life is perfect.

~*~

I'm staring at the stars through the netted windows of our tent and I'm still amazed that this is my life. I lie here under the blankets and _wonder_ how this Chicago flatfoot, who swore to Ben that I was allergic to nature, ended up actually loving it. The constant chirping of the crickets annoyed me to no end when we first blew out the lanterns and pulled the covers up to our chins, but now, they are singing me an unscripted lullaby and I'm about to drift off to sleep. A lullaby that is perfect for only our family. It's a chilly night, and I fell more in love with Ben when he ran back to the house and retrieved an extension cord and my electric blanket.

Life is perfect with Ben on one side of the air mattress and Chloe tucked securely between us. Who knew a little girl snoring softly in her sleep, could melt a grown man's heart.

~*~

Twinkle twinkle little star... how I _wonder_ what you are. Daddy told me you're like a map. One day, he said he'll teach me to read you, but for now, I like to play connect the dots with you instead. I'm a lucky little girl to get to go camping. My doggy Belle is running around chasing the bunnies in our huge backyard, while we lay snuggled under daddy's warm blanket.  
I was a little scared at first to sleep out in the tent, but Grandpa Bob told me he would stay up all night with Dief to guard the tent from grizzly bears.

I have the best family ever.


End file.
